heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Rhodes
Rocky Rhodes, or simply known as Rocky, is the deuteragonist of Chicken Run. He is the Rhode Island Red(though his colouring is more reminiscent of an american game fowl.) who is a flying American rooster and the helper of all hens. At the end, he becomes Ginger's husband. He is voiced by the legendary actor Mel Gibson. Biography Rocky has his first appearance after being shot out of a cannon, and then accidentally injures himself after flying too straight.As he is taken to Chicken Hut #17, his left wing is wrapped in a bandage, with a safety pin hooked on it. Rocky first wears a cape, that looks like an American flag, and then a blue bandana, with white polka dots on it. He saved Ginger from Mrs. Tweedy's pie machine. Rocky came back to save Ginger from Mrs. and Mr. Tweedy. He rejoins Ginger and the other chickens and the two rats to escape the Tweedy farm in an airplane. Appearance He is an extremely handsome rooster, who manages to make many hens swoon for him. He has the american flag as a scarf, a big, droopy comb, similar to Fowler's, but a more brilliant red, has brown feathers on his body, yellow feathers from the neck up, and tail feathers that are blue and green, that are longer than those on the hens, rather like Fowler's. Personality Rocky loves fame, respect, recognition, attention, and adulation, which was always handed to him. He has a charm that attracts many to him, an intelligent wit, and a flair for showmanship, making him highly attractive. Rocky also tends to sugercoat the harshness of reality, as he believes it will shatter people's wills, and tends to be rather lazy. At first, he was obnoxious, deceptive, cowardly, two-faced, big-headed, and lied if it meant he could evade life in the circus, suggesting he wasn't treated well there, such as claiming he could actually fly. He also was willing to abandon the hens at first. When he met ginger, he disliked her, getting her name wrong, quite a few times in a row, because she was the first hen he could possibly of met, who possessed a 'show, don't tell,' attitude toward him. Because she actually placed realistic expectations on him, he was secretly fascinated, and became attached to her over time, admiring her confidence. Due to her stern, hard to get character, rocky went to great lengths to impress her, and protect her, and despite almost abandoning the flock, he returned, and ultimately saved the entire flock. He also endangered himself, by entering the pie machine, just to save her, as ginger's noble, brave, and kind nature had rubbed off on him. He speaks with an american accent, and claims to be American, though Bunty doubted he actually came from America. Gallery Rocky Rhodes/Gallery Trivia * Rocky's name is a pun on the name of the ice cream flavor rocky road. Category:Characters Category:Chicken Run characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Husbands Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Circus performers Category:Optimists Category:In love Category:Heroes Category:Aardman Animations characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters